The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
As shown in FIG. 1, it is generally appropriate to provide for an ejection cone 1 at the back of an aircraft turbojet engine T, in order to, on the one hand, optimize the flow of hot gases expelled by the turbojet engine, and on the other hand, absorb at least part of the noise generated by the interaction of these hot gases with ambient air and with the cold air flow expelled by the fan of the turbojet engine.
Such a conventional ejection cone 1 is shown in FIG. 2, on which the upstream and the downstream (relative to the flow direction of the ejection gases of the turbojet engine) are situated respectively on the left and on the right of the figure.
This cone is intended to be positioned downstream of the turbojet engine turbine T, concentrically to a shell, or nozzle 3, in turn secured to the downstream edge of the combustion chamber of the turbojet engine T.
More specifically, the ejection cone 1 comprises, strictly speaking, a front cone portion 5 (often called “front plug”), of substantially cylindrical shape, and a rear cone portion 7 (often called “rear plug”) of conical shape.
These two ejection cone portions may typically be formed from sheets of metal alloy of the Inconel 625 or titanium B21s type, stiffened by concentric stiffeners 9a, 9b, 9c, 9d. 
The front portion 5 may present an acoustic absorption function, in which case the external sheet forming this portion is perforated, sandwich structures of the honeycomb type being placed inside these sheets facing their perforations.
Furthermore, the front 5 and rear 7 portions may be formed into two removable elements, as seen in FIG. 2, these two elements being therefore secured to each other by means of flanges 9b, 9c (also fulfilling the function of stiffeners) connected to each other for example by screwing.
Alternatively, these front 5 and rear 7 portions can be irremovably connected to each other, either because they form a one-piece assembly, or because they are secured to each other for example by welding.
In some cases, it is necessary to provide for a drainage and/or ventilation tube 11 of oil and/or air coming from the turbojet engine, this tube emerging at the tip of the rear cone portion 7 (see FIG. 1).
This tube is conventionally secured to the turbojet engine T and maintained by means of a bearing disposed inside the rear cone portion 7; taking into account the strong vibrations generated by the turbojet engine, significant frictions occur between the tube and the bearing, generating wear of these parts.
For this reason at least, it is appropriate to be able to inspect these parts regularly.
Conventionally, this inspection requires the removal of the rear cone portion 7 relative to the front cone portion 5 when the ejection cone 1 is made of two removable portions, or the complete removal of the cone 1 when the front 5 and rear 7 portions are irremovably connected to each other.
These removal operations take a long time to implement, and require the intervention of several operators, in particular given the relatively significant weight of the parts to be manipulated.